Everything I Do- I Do It For You
by Rae chan1
Summary: Ryoko desperatly wants to tell Tenchi her feelings for him, but he seems to know already. Tenchi+Ryoko pairing.


  


A/n: ::sigh:: Another songfic. They never stop... Well, actually- they haven't been in my mind in a while. Just please be sure to read and review!! :P (btw- this is Ryoko and Tenchi pairing.)

  


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did... ::daydreams:: Uh... heh heh. Ditto to what I jus said.

  


Artist: Bryan Adams

Title: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You

  


~~***~~

  


I walked down the the shrine's steps to head back to Tenchi's house. Previous to my sudden departure, I had been visiting the shrine, being the 'annoying little prat' I usually am. Giving it my whole attention, I pestered around Ayeka, making her so furious that she attempted to throw a bucket of weeds at me! Too bad that I moved out of the way, and it hit Tenchi's father on the head. Sorry...

  


Now I was at the house. Comfy as it was, I couldn't quite call it home. I like space, just because it had that special feeling to it. But, as I was saying, the house was being torn (maliciously) apart by Meioshi. Pots and pans were scattered all over the kitchen floor. 

"Meioshi! What did you do now?" I yelled.

"Sorry Ryoko, I didn't mean it!" The blonde scrambled on her feet. "Honest! Please don't hurt me... I really didn't mean for it to be such a mess and and and..." She took a deep breath and was about to start all over when I slapped a hand over her mouth. 

She sweatdropped. "Mmmff..."

"I got that. Now... where's the tea?" I asked, looking in the fridge.

"In the back, top shelf to the right."

"Thanks Mehoshi."

At that moment, Keyone decided to walk through the door. "Hello everyone!" she chimed. 

"Yea..." I growled. Who wants to see a happy-go-lucky person in the morning, let alone two? "Whaddya want?"

"Just about to leave for space again..."

Mehoshi got teary-eyed and jumped on Keyone, making the 22 year-old fall to the ground. "Please don't go! Please! If you have to, take me! Pleeeeaaaassssseeee?!"

Keyone sighed. "Fine."

  


~*~

  


"Whatcha doin' Tenchi?"

"Raking."

"Why?"

"Grandfather told me to."

"And?"

"And?"

"Well... uh..."

  


//Look into my eyes, 

Can't you see, 

What you mean to me?//

  


"Why are you staring at me, Ryoko?"

I blushed, but I couldn't stop looking into his beautiful eyes. 

  


//Search your heart

Search your soul

And when you find me there

You'll search no more//

  


"Is something wrong?" Tenchi, I want to tell you, but I just can't do it...

"Nothing." Damnit! Why can't you just tell him and get it over with?

"Are you sure?"

Second chance, space pirate. Take it or leave it.

"Uh... Tenchi... I..."

  


//Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you//

  


"RYOKO!" Sweet Jesus. I was just about to tell him, when Ayeka showed up.

"What do you want? We're kinda busy here."

"Busy? BUSY?! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

I sighed. "Go away, Ayeka. You're giving me a headache."

She stomped off, leaving me alone finally with... where's Tenchi?

~~***~~

Later that night, after supper, Tenchi went up to sleep early. I had to stay with all the other women and help clean dishes. But as I worked, I could only think of one thing... Tenchi.

After cleaning and staying up most of the night, the girls finally collapsed. Most of them curled up on the couch or in a chair, but I was left alone and awake. What was I supposed to do... alone and with _nothing_ to do?

Tenchi.

I apperated up through his floor, careful not to wake him. It struck me that he was wearing nothing but a very thin linen, known as boxers, and was showing it off proudly to the whole world, while his bed sheets lay strewn across the floor. I really like him this way, I thought to myself, He looks so much better asleep.

I walked to his bed and hovered over his sleeping body. All I had to do was touch him. He was in a deep sleep, right? He wouldn't feel me touch him... just once...

  


//Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more//

My lips pressed gently into his, feeling how warm the skin really was. I backed away, feeling that this was enough to suffice... for one night. 

But staring into the sleeping face of Techi was just too much. I needed more; so much more.

I laid next to him, singing softly into his ear. "You know it's true, everything I do - I do it for you."

~~***~~

The next morning, I awoke in Tenchi's bed. The sun was slowly rising through his window, and it cast soft rays of red and gold across my face. It was so warm, wait. It's the middle of October! How can it be...

I looked down at my stomach and realized that Tenchi's arm was across it. That was the warmth... Then I looked into his eyes. Eyes?! He's awake!

"Good morning, Ryoko."

"Uh... aheh. Good morning, Tenchi." I could feel the blush heating my cheeks.

He slowly bent his head down to meet my ear and kissed it lightly before singing, "Everything I do- I do it for you."

  


~~~

  


A/n: Good? Let me know! I love reviews! And if you want to flame, I tell you one thing. If I find out who you are, I'll see to it that you burn in hell. Yes, my Gundam muse will do that for me. ~~MOERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~

  



End file.
